cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrono legionnaire
The Chrono Legionnaire is a high-tech Allied soldier, whose suit and weapon were based on the Chronosphere technology. Their unique traits and abilities make them easily one of the quirkiest and most unusual units in the war, which really is saying something. Background The Chrono legionnaire can erase enemies from history using his special weapon, freezing them in time as he methodically erases every trace of the unit from the time continuum. While being erased, targeted units are not present in any time stream, and are therefore invulnerable to all weapons. Chrono Legionnaires can chronoshift across entire cities and "erase" buildings and soldiers, making it appear to Soviet commanders that their units simply disappeared. Deployed in squads of 5 or more, they can decimate a Soviet base by chronoshifting past defenses and erasing the base from within, having some legionnaires attack buildings while others defend the squad from any counterattacks. Due to the need to make the chronoshift device compact enough to be man-portable, the generators in the suit are not powerful enough for instant timeshifting. Although the legionnaire is instantly thrown into the time stream, reappearing in the desired location, it takes time for the legionnaire to reform completely. The longer the jump, the longer it took for a legionnaire to fully re-enter the time stream. Game Unit The first unusual aspect about this weapon which does not actually damage the unit but erases them from the timestream instead. When under attack from a Legionnaire the unit is frozen and invulnerable. This has the benefit of allowing a well managed Legionnaire to defeat most other units (even Apocalypse tanks and Battle Fortresses) in single combat as the other unit is as good as erased as soon as they are hit. Since Legionnaires can only target one unit at a time, they are very vulnerable to groups of even the weakest unit with anti-infantry capability. Fortunately for the Soviets, large groups of weak, anti-infantry units were very easy for them to make. Another quirk is the fact their target is invulnerable to conventional weaponry while being attacked, meaning Legionnaires cannot "freeze" enemies while others finish it off. This can be used to their advantage by protecting their allies but caution must be used. If the Legionnaire fails to completely erase a target it will eventually phase back in and continue as if nothing had happened. Legionnaires cannot "wear down" enemies, they can only destroy them outright or delay them. They work best attacking isolated enemies and delaying critical enemy units in their unique way. Their most noticeable trait is that they do not travel anywhere at all in traditional sense but teleports there instantaneously. This is offset by the fact they need to "phase in" after a teleport which renders then frozen. Unlike units affected by its weapon, Legionnaires are, bizarrely , NOT invulnerable in this state and can be killed very easily. The length of time it takes to phase in is proportional to the distance they just teleported. A series of short hops is sometimes preferable as it will leave them less vulnerable than a large jump. Aftermath They is not known to operate after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. They also not present in the War of the Three Powers, as without Einstein, the Allies were unable to miniaturize or perfect their Chronosphere to allow it to be used for a single infantry unit. So instead FutureTech development Cryo Legionnaire. All it's quotes are similar to the Red Alert 3 Chrono Tank Assessment Pros * Teleports * Can freeze enemies prevent them from moving and can freeze structures, preventing them to be used. * Excellent at harassing Harvesters * Can easily avoid enemies by teleporting away * If used right, a group of Legionnaries can remove key structures from a base, making it vulnerable Cons * Expensive * Fragile, especially given the cost * Only available when a Battle Lab is built * Very vulnerable after each move * Can not engage more than one unit at a time Gallery File:ChronoLegionnaire.jpg|Concept Art File:ChronoLegionnaire2.jpg|Render The Chrono Legionnaire toy.PNG|Chrono Legionnaire pewter figurine featured in RA2 Collector's Edition See Also * Cryo Legionnaire - its equivalent in Red Alert 3 * Legionnaire (iPhone) Behind the Scenes The Chrono Legionnaire is voiced by David Fries, who also voiced the Rocketeer and Propaganda Truck. References Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal